This invention relates to manually-operated breech-loading firearms, and particularly to such firearms having a barrel that is moved forwardly after firing to open the breech. Firearms of this type normally are provided with means for mechanically locking the barrel and breech block in closed position during firing, and such means must be released after firing to open the breech.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the usual mechanical locking means, and provide a firearm with pivotal connections between the breech block, the barrel and the receiver that effectively lock the breech block and barrel together during firing and automatically release the barrel after firing to permit the opening of the breech.
In accordance with the invention, the firearm comprises a stationary receiver or frame, a breech block pivoted at one end on the receiver, a barrel slidably mounted at its forward end on the receiver and pivotally connected at its rear end to the other end of the breech block, whereby forward movement of the barrel during firing is prevented by the firing reaction on the breech block, but the barrel can be moved forward after firing to move its rear end forward and outward, to open the breech. A latch may be provided for locking the breech block in closed position prior to firing, with means for automatically releasing the latch at firing. Means may be provided for cocking of the firing mechanism by the breech block during the opening of the breech. Means may also be provided for actuating an extractor-ejector member by the breech block during the opening of the breech.
This invention is an improvement over a broader prior invention of George L. Reynolds, disclosed and claimed in copending application entitled "Manually-Operated Firearm With Forward-Moving Barrel And Automatic Breech Lock", Ser. No. 543,101, filed Jan. 22, 1975, with the same assignee.